A typical doppler radar system used in navigation usually operates in a frequency region of approximately 10-20 GHz. The speed with which the aircraft is traversing can be ascertained by the integration of the phase shifting of the beam emitted from the doppler radar system. However, by operating in the 10-20 GHz region, the doppler system is not able to obtain as accurate a reading as desired for certain applications. Consequently, attempts have been made to shift the frequency region in which the doppler system operates to a higher frequency region such that the information obtained from the phase-shifted linear polarized beam would contain more information, thus contributing to a more accurate reading. However, as the frequency of operation increases, reflection of the transmitted signal by raindrops increases. This reflection causes errors in the computed velocity.